Timeless
by iPadwolffie
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish set off to New York to reunite The Naked Brothers Band
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day at Sonic Boom. As always Ally was working the cash register. Austin came in with his laptop and backpack filled with DVDs.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Austin."

"Ally can watch this DVDs up in the rehearsal room."

"Sure Austin."

"Okay thanks." said Austin walking towards the stairs. He tripped over a wire that was on the floor.

"Austin are you okay?" asked Ally as she helped Austin pick up his DVDs which fell out of his back pack.

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin noticed that Ally was staring at the covers of his DVDs.

"The Naked Brothers Band?" Ally said with surprised and questioning tone in her voice.

"Yeah. Surprised?" asked Austin back.

"To be honest just a little. I thought me and Trish we're the only ones who stilled watched their old documentaries."

"Ally can I tell you something that no one else knows about me. Not even Dez knows."

"Sure Austin. What is it?"

"When I was little I was a die-hard NBB fan. I even went to one of their concerts here in Miami and they're a good of part the reason I was inspired to become a singer and musician."

"Since you're telling me this Austin I might as well tell you that NBB also inspired me even more to become a songwriter and that Nat Wolf was like my first crush ever."

"And Rosalina was one of my very first crushes ever but I knew she was meant to be with Nat."

"Aw they we're so cute together. Hey Austin mind if I watch this DVDs with you?"

"Of course Ally but I got to warn I only have the first two season."

"Hey I have the complete third season on my mytab."

"Have the complete third season of what?" asked Trish as she walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish do you remember The Naked Brothers Band." asked Ally to her best friend.

"Heck yeah I do! Man that Nat Wolff was a hottie, Why do you ask Ally?" Trish asked back to Ally.

"I asked cause me and Austin are about to watch some there old documentaries. Want to come and watch them with us?"

"Sure."

The three friends walked up to practice room. They set up Austin's laptop in a table and moved some the chairs so they could all watch the NBB documentaries. Three hours have already passed when Dez barged through the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a new camera at Tech Town and by the way Ally your dad is looking for you. Something to do with the store been filled with customers and needing your help." said Dez

"Oh snap! I totally forgot about the store!" exclaimed Ally

"Ally if you want I could help you with the store." offered Austin.

"Sure Austin. Thank you so much for helping me." said Ally

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all went back down to the store. Austin and Ally helped out Mr. Dawson with all the customers that have almost crowded the store. In the meantime Trish read a magazine and Dez played with his new camera. When the store was practically empty Mr. Dawson left to get something to eat. Ally and Austin with Dez and Trish still in the store they attended they're last customer. This customer was a girl around her early 20s. She was wearing a New York City graphic top and a pair of shorts and had long brown hair.

"Hey Ms. mind if I help you. said Austin in his usual flirty way.

"No thanks I'm just looking for some guitar strings. Aren't you Austin Moon?" asked the costumer facing Austin.

"Yeah I am by the way you look kind of familiar." said Austin trying to figure where has he seen that girl before.

"I get that a lot." said the costumer making her way to the cash register after finding what she was looking for.

"Yeah now that Austin points it out you do look kind of familiar." said Ally as she scanned the customers guitars strings.

"Yeah she does. Were you on a TV show?" asked Trish approaching the customer.

"Well I was in a few documentaries with a band I used to be in." said the customer.

"No way! You're Rosalina Tai from The Naked Brothers Band!." exclaimed Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Wow it's actually the first time I get recognized in a long time." said Rosalina as she turned around to face Austin.**

" **No way! You must get recognized all the time." said Austin.**

" **After NBB broke up I did a little at the beginning but when I started college I stopped getting recognized." said Rosalina.**

" **Now that you mention it why did you guys break up?" asked Trish**

" **Yeah why did you guys break up?" Ally repeated the question.**

" **Many reasons." said Rosalina feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of it.**

" **Oh… Listen Rosalina it wasn't our intension to bring up some bad memories." said Ally after noticing how uncomfortable Rosalina got.**

" **No it's fine you guys are just curious that's all." said Rosalina.**

" **Yeah we are curious buts it's okay if you don't want to tell us." said Austin.**

" **You're fans I think you have the right to know." said Rosalina as she showed a small soft smile.**

" **Thank you Rosalina and we promise we won't post this on the internet." said Ally.**

 **"Yeah what kind of profit would we gain if we posted online." said Trish before receiving and an angry look from Ally.**

 **"And we won't try to sell this story." said Ally.**

 **"Thank you guys I really appreciate it." said Rosalina.**

 **"Well let's not stand here and listen to this story. Let's sit over here and listen to this story." said Austin as he sat down in one of the chairs they had in the corner of the store.**

 **Ally, Trish and Rosalina sat in the other chairs.**

 **"Is that a camera what your friend holding?" said Rosalina as she finally noticed Dez's presences.**

 **"Oh yeah that's our friend Dez." said Austin.**

 **"Can you please ask him to put the camera else where or that if he could leave? That camera is freaking me out." said Rosalina trying not to lose her cool.**

 **"Sure. Austin can you please take care of Dez?" asked Ally a little concerned for Rosalina.**

 **"Of course. Hey Dez!" said Austin as he got up quickly from his chair and started walking towards Dez.**

 **"Hey Austin. Who's that girl?" said Dez as he noticed Rosalina's presence.**

 **"She's a customer Dez. A customer that happens to be…" Austin would of continued but got caught off.**

 **"Happens to be your new girlfriend! Awesome Austin I knew you could conquer an obvious looking older girl. Hey mystery girl! How does it feel to be Austin Moon's news girlfriend?" said Dez as he started walking towards Rosalina with his camera recording.**

 **"DEZ!" said Austin as he pulled Dez away from Rosalina.**

 **"What? Let me record your new girlfriend." said Dez.**

 **"She's not my girlfriend Dez. Listen Dez this is a girl that used to be in a TV show and I band that I used to like when I was little and…" Austin would of continued but got cut off by Dez.**

 **"Wait a minute is that girl from The Naked Brothers Band?"**

 **"Yeah, how do you know?" Austin asked sounding a bit surprise.**

 **"I studied the camera angles used on their documentaries." said Dez.**

 **"Speaking of cameras could you turn yours off and put it away?"**

 **"Why would I do that?"**

 **"Cause um…"**

 **"Um… what?" said Dez as he received a text message from his parents.**

 **"Cause…" Austin got caught off again by Dez.**

 **"Agh I've gotta go. See you guys later." said Dez before exiting Sonic Boom.**

 **Austin sat back in his spot.**

 **"Thank god the camera is no longer around." said Rosalina sounding a bit more relieved.**

 **"Rosalina don't mind me asking but do you have stage fright?" asked Ally.**

 **"Not exactly." answered Rosalina**

 **"Then what is it?" asked Ally.**

 **"I'm afraid of cameras. Well I can handle like security cameras and having my picture taken but I can't handle people recording me. Specially when they're all up in my face." answered Rosalina.**

 **"How did that happen? Weren't you like used having cameras around you?" asked Trish in a very curious way.**

 **"Well it's associated a bit with the band breaking up." answered Rosalina.**

 **"Bringing the subject back to the original question. Why did The Naked Brothers Band break up?" asked Austin a little eagerly.**

 **"Well as you all know I was Nat Wolff's girlfriend until I did the most boneheaded move I've could of thought of during my around the world music cruise. Then because of my boneheaded move I quit the band only to have second regrets then luckily I'm accepted back in the band and I have meet my new bandmate Kristina. At first I didn't get along with Kristina then we became really good friends. Best friends actually. Then about a four months after everything happened and we filmed season three of our documentaries it was time for us to film season four of the documentaries. This time we filmed them more privately and secretly. We thought we could do it while recording our new album and trying to keep away from the medias reach. Turns out there was an insider in our studio and rumors were spread, secrets were made public and as the teenagers the most of us were at the time we got anxious and on edge. We didn't know who the insider was and at one point we thought it could be one of us. The rumors, secrets and just about anything negative about us was made public. Things got worse and amongst the band horrible things were said that could never be unsaid. We couldn't handle it anymore and we broke up and went out different ways. After that I was a mess and one day coming out of my own home I got mobbed by paparazzi and they started ambushing me with questions and putting cameras all up in my faces and I just couldn't even go back inside. That's when I pretty much had a panic attack and passed out."**

 **All the three friends just started at Rosalina with aw. It took one of them at least two minutes two finally ask a question.**

 **"What were some of those rumors that were spread about you guys?" asked Austin with a very curious tone in his voice.**

 **"I would tell you Austin but from one ex star to a current start. Those are some rumors I wouldn't want to be spread not even about my own worst enemy." said Rosalina with very serious look on her face.**

" **Wow that bad the rumors were." said Austin before Rosalina nodded.**

" **Now that I think about it. How did you end up here in Miami?" asked Ally.**

" **Well after NBB broke up I focused pretty much on my school work graduated high school and got accepted to F.I.U (Florida International University). I've been in Florida ever since." answered Rosalina.**

" **But why did you attend college over here when New York has so many universities." said Ally.**

" **I got a few scholarships from universities like NYU, Julliard and Columbia but I choose F.I.U because New York had too many bad memories for me and coming here was like a new start for me." said Rosalina.**

" **Oh… Understandable." said Ally.**

 **Trish gets a call on her phone and she momentarily lives the room to attend the call. In the meantime Austin and Ally talk with Rosalina.**

" **Hey Austin I've got two news for you a bad oner and a good one." said Trish as she came back into the room after she finished her phone call.**

" **What's the good one?" asked a curious Austin**

" **Well the good news is… I got you a concert in new York!" said Trish a little excited.**

" **That's awesome!" said Austin really excited.**

" **Congratulations Austin!" Ally and Rosalina said accidently in unison.**

" **And here's the bad news." said Trish bringing down her excitement**

" **Oh no what is it? Do I have summer school? I can't do the concert?" said Austin already sounding a little bumped out.**

" **No. Ricky the guitarist of your band got his hand caught in an elevator door so he can't perform for your New York concert." said Trish.**

" **Aw… Man. When's the concert?" asked Austin.**

" **In two weeks." answered Trish.**

" **Where are we going to find a guitarist in such short notice?"**

" **Maybe I could fill in for your guitarist." said Rosalina out of the nowhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in New York a duo of familiar brothers were bickering like they always do.

"Why can't you just be happy for me instead of been a mayor buttface about it!" shouted Alex at his older brother.

"How can I be happy for you when you're doing something you know I don't approve of!" a 20 year old Nat shouted at his a 17 year old Alex.

"Nat you never approve of anything that I do! At least it's more positive and it brings actual joy to my life! Unlike your choice of lifestyle!" Alex started to shout with a bit more of anger in his tone of voice.

"And what's wrong with my choice of lifestyle?!" shouted Nat as he started to feel more anger towards his brother.

"Well for starters you're a college drop out, you spend at least half of your day locked up in the apartment that dad pays for you getting drunk and high all of the time and to finish off you only come here just to eat and to judge me!" said Alex trying not scream any louder at his brother.

"It's still better than going back to music industry where our names were slandered and made mud! At least I can hold my head up high and say I'm not a sell out!"

"I'm not a sell out because I stand up for what I believe in no matter what! You're a sell out because instead of using your talents and doing what you love! You just waste your life and whined about what could of been!"

"I don't whined about what could of been!" Nat started to sound a bit more hurt than angry.

"Oh really! Does the name Rosalina ring any bells for you?! You're were really close of getting her back once you sorted out your feelings for Kristina but you allowed the stupid media to ruin that for the two of you. Since NBB broke up I have no idea who you are anymore Nat!"

"You know what I'm not going to stand here and listen to my little brothers insult me and disrespect me!" said Nat and he made his way towards the door.

"Okay fine! Runaway and hide away from your troubles just like you always do! I guess that I'll just have dad there to support me!" Alex stormed into his room so quickly that he didn't even bother to see his brother leave.

Alex already inside his room and with the door that was slam closed behind him all he could do was press his back against the door and started to slide down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled close. He just sat there for a few seconds in silence with tears quickly starting to fall from his face. Alex lowered his head into his knees and started crying. After a few minutes of crying there was a ring in Alex's room. He quickly got up and wiped all his tears into his sleeve. Alex was receiving a call from his new manager Chris.

"Hey Chris." Alex answered like nothing even happened earlier.

"Hey Alex! How's my favorite returning rockstar doing?" said his manager with his usual semi cocky tone.

"I'm doing great as always so did you figure out who's the artist I'm opening for?"

"Well Alex you're opening for Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon? Who is he?"

"You mean you've never heard of Austin Moon?"

"Nope."

"You got to look him up and do your research on him before opening up for him in just a few weeks. I'll give some information about him. He's the cool super talented popstar and my daughter is crazy about him."

"Okay I'll think I'll look him up…" Alex would of continued but he got cut off by Chris.

"Great! Good luck with your search Alex. Ciao."

"Okay then…" a slightly annoyed Alex told himself.

Alex plopped himself onto his bed and started doing the suggested research on Austin Moon on his phone.

"Nice to know I'm a year older than him." said Alex as he scrolled through his phone.

Alex scrolled around a few websites reading about him and he listened to a song or two of Austin's. He decided to check out his Twitter account an immediately found something that caught his attention. It was a tweet about NBB.

"Chilling in the practice room with my songwriter Ally and my manager Trish. Watching some of NBB's old documentaries." Alex read out loud Austin's tweet.

Alex decide to see what were the replies Austin has received. Most of them were quite positive, others were a bit negative and others were just playing stupid. Alex read a few more positives one before he decided to go to bed. Once already in his bed ready to sleep he received a surprise text message from an unknown number. That text scared Alex as he read it.

Alex read out loud the text message. "I heard that you're opening for Austin Moon and without you brother. Which I find rather interesting you doing music after all that happened just a few years ago with The Naked Brothers Band but hey this world is full of second chances. I also heard what a disaster you're brother has become. I bet you're wondering how I know all this. Let's just say I have my sources and also I'll be working press for this concert. One last thing you're pretty brave getting back on stage considering that if don't impress the crowd people can start writing things about you that can possibly ruin your career again. Considering I was the first person to write all that stuff but that's not important right now. What's important is that you have fun out there. :)"

Alex was shaking so much that he dropped his phone. He immediately curled up in a fetal position in his bed he started to cry. In between sobs Alex was mumbling: "Why is he doing this again?"


End file.
